closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Paramount Pictures/Closing Variants
1914–1927 paramount 1914-the virginian b.jpg|''The Virginian'' (1914) paramount 1919_theroaringroad.jpg|''The Roaring Road'' (1919) paramount1924.jpg|''Manhandled'' (1924) Paramount Pictures (Closing, 1920s).jpg|''Peter Pan'' (1924) Paramount Pictures (Stage Struck, 1925).jpg|''Stage Struck'' (1925) paramount 1926-variety.jpg|''Variety'' (1925) paramount 1926-kidboots.jpg|''Kid Boots'' (1926) Paramount Pictures (1927) The End.jpg|''It'' (1927) 1927–1968 vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h20m40s405.png|''Hoola Boola'' (1941) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h21m28s690.png|''Rhythm in the Ranks'' (1941) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h27m06s794.png|''Tulips Shall Grow'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h22m06s697.png|''Jasper and the Watermelons'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h25m18s294.png|''Mr Strauss Takes A Walk'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h26m28s815.png|''The Sky Princess'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h28m00s807.png|''Jasper and the Haunted House'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h28m55s955.png|''The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins'' (1943) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h29m41s068.png|''And To Think That I Saw It On Mulberry Street'' (1944) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h44m08s454.png|''HOTLIP Jasper'' (1945) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h44m54s891.png|''Jasper's Minstels'' (1945) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h45m24s394.png|''Jasper and the Beanstalk'' (1945) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h46m14s513.png|''Olio for Jasper'' (1946) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h46m57s877.png|''Jasper's Derby'' (1946) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-14h52m54s383.png|''Date With Duke'' (1947) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-14h53m33s130.png|''Rhapsody in Wood'' (1947) 1927–1929 GW430x.png|''Queen Elizabeth'' (1912, 1920s reissue) paramount1927-wings1.jpg|''Wings'' (1927) PHILIPPINE NATIONAL BANK 1977.jpg|''Wings'' (1927) paramount1928-thelastcommand-end.jpg|''The Last Command'' (1928) paramount1928-thedocksofnewyork-end.jpg|''The Docks of New York'' (1928) appluasetheend.PNG|''Applause'' (1929) ParamountPictures1929.jpg|''The Cocoanuts'' (1929) paramount1930-animalcrackers1.jpg|''Animal Crackers'' (1930) paramount1930-morocco1.jpg|''Morocco'' (1930) 1929–1932 followthruending.PNG|'' Follow Thru'' (1930) 1932–1936 ParamountTheEnd1930.jpg|''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1932) paramount1932-islandoflostsouls-end.jpg|''The Island of Lost Souls'' (1932) paramount1932-blondevenus-end.jpg|''Blonde Venus'' (1932) paramount1933-ducksoup-end.jpg|''Duck Soup'' (1933) Viacom (1976 B).jpg|''The Crusades'' (1935) 1934–1939 Paramount 1989 A Paramount Communications Company.png Paramount1934.jpg|''Popular Science''/''Unusual Occupations''/''Speaking of Animals'' version from 1934 1936–1953 Paramount1929e.jpg|End caption paramount1936-themilkyway-end.jpg|''The Milky Way'' (1936) paramount1936-thetrailofthelonesomepine-end.jpg|''Trail of the Lonesome Pine'' (1936) paramount1936-bigbrowneyes-end.jpg|''Big Brown Eyes'' (1936) Paramount Pictures (The End, 1939).jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) Paramount Pictures (Stereoptical Process and Apparatus Patented).jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) Paramount1939.png|''Sephered of the Hills'' (1941) paramount1944-doubleindemnity-end.jpg|''Double Indemnity'' (1944) paramount1950-sunsetblvd-end.jpg|''Sunset Boulevard'' (1950) paramount1953-stalag17-end.jpg|''Stalag 17'' (1953) 1942–1953 paramount1942-roadtomorocco-end.jpg|''Road to Morocco'' (1942) paramount1942-thepalmbeachstory-end.jpg|''The Palm Beach Story'' (1942) paramount1942-thisgunforhire-end.jpg|''This Gun For Hire'' (1942) GW376H283.jpg|''Lady in the Dark'' (1944) ParamountReleaseEnd.jpg|''My Favorite Brunette'' (1947) Roman-holiday-movie-screencaps.com-13946.jpg|''Roman Holiday'' (1953) 1942–1946 Viacom 1977 b.jpg|''Louisiana Purchase'' (1942) 1944–1951 Viacom (1977 C) 5.jpg|''The Virginian'' (1946) ViacomVBW.jpg|''Unconquered'' (1947) paramount1948-emperorwaltz-end.jpg|''The Emperor Waltz'' (1948) paramount1948-thepaleface-end.jpg|''The Paleface'' (1948) 1951–1954 Paramount Pictures Logo 1951 b.jpg|''Shane'' (1953) 1953–1975 1953–1968 Paramount 20.png VhJhbB6q5rf0ilgtxBVu9A58144.jpg|''Red Garters'' (1954) Vlcsnap-2014-07-29-22h35m47s70.png|''Living It Up'' (1954) paramount1954-rearwindow-end.jpg|''Rear Window'' (1954) paramount1954-sabrina-end.jpg|''Sabrina'' (1954) Paramount1955-runforcover-end.jpg|''Run for Cover'' (1955) paramount1955-tocatchathief-end.jpg|''To Catch a Thief'' (1955) Paramount logo.svg.png|''The Rainmaker'' (1956) paramount1959-lasttrainfromgunhill.jpg|''Last Train from Gun Hill'' (1959) paramount1961-breakfastattiffanys-end.jpg|''Breakfast at Tiffany's'' (1961) Paramount-toonLandscape14.png|''Blue Hawaii'' (1961) 28396080-the-paramount-1-.jpg|''The Ladies Man'' (1961) Paramount logo.png|''My Geisha'' (1962) paramount 1962-thepigeonthattookrome-end.jpg|''The Pigeon That Took Rome'' (1962) lrgwNydZYMRrHdZCKgNB8A1001978.jpg|''Becket'' (1964) 5X9vanF48g_RRxW4q-kq4g585799.jpg|''Becket'' (1964, A) w8DGw5EKUdojyL2mZxKsCw39094.jpg|''Is Paris Burning?'' (1966) 1968–1975 paramount1968-theoddcouple-end.jpg|''The Odd Couple'' (1968) ParamountRareVariant.png|''Paint Your Wagon'' (1969) 1974–1975 ParamountClosingVersion.PNG|''Chinatown'' (1974) 1975–1986 Goin' South (1978) Part 2.jpg|''Goin' South'' (1978) Paramount Television Without Television text 1975.png|This frame was used for the Paramount Television logo of the time. Paramounttv1975 c.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-13-21h37m36s91.png 6e77f817f961e9bc47ba2815031e8947.png 82e270b8c7e762fca5e1ba32a50e595c.png vlcsnap-2013-09-08-05h48m38s247.png vlcsnap-2013-09-08-05h47m47s252.png|1982 variant of the TV logo Screen Shot 2017-07-07 at 6.55.09 AM.png|''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) WhiteDog1982Closing.PNG|''White Dog'' (1982) Screen Shot 2017-07-07 at 6.57.29 AM.png|''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) Screen Shot 2017-07-07 at 6.59.10 AM.png|''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) 1986–2002 1988–1989 Paramount Pictures Coming To America Closing.png|''Coming to America'' (1988) Paramount_Pictures_Pet_Sematary_Closing.png|''Pet Sematary'' (1989) 1989–1995 Vlcsnap-2014-07-18-22h45m22s91.png|''Coneheads'' (1993) 1995–2002 Image214.png|''Congo'' (1995) Paramount_Pictures_Black_Sheep_Closing.png|''Black Sheep'' (1996) Image219.png|''Private Parts'' (1997) Image217.png|''Deep Impact'' (US, 1998) Image210.png|''The Talented Mr. Ripley'' (US, 1999) Image246.png|''Superstar'' (1999) Image216.png|''Sleepy Hollow'' (US, 1999) Image211.png|''Bringing Out The Dead'' (US, 1999) vlcsnap-2014-01-27-08h40m35s59.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) Image215.png|''Rat Race'' (2001) Image250.png|''Pootie Tang'' (2001) Screen Shot 2017-07-07 at 7.04.23 AM.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) Paramount Pictures (Paranormal Activity 3).png|''Paranormal Activity 3'' (2011) 1999–2002 Image209.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (US, 1999) 2002–2011 2002 (90th anniversary logo) weweresoilders ending.PNG|''We Were Soilders'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-04 at 7.48.57 PM.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-04 at 7.49.33 PM.png|''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' (2002) Paramount.jpg|''Grease'' (1978, 2002 reissue) Parpapd.jpg|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) 2003–2010 Rugrats_Go_Wild_closing_(2003).png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) Paramountthespongebobsquarepantsmovieend.png|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) Image222.png|''Flags of Our Fathers'' (US, 2006) Paramountmi3ending.png|''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006) vlcsnap-2017-09-25-19h23m51s699.png|Dreamgirls (2006) vlcsnap-2014-01-27-08h45m58s221.png|''Shrek the Third'' (2007) paramount2003dist.JPG|''Bee Movie'' (2007) Paramountbenjaminbuttonending.png|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (US, 2008) Paramounttheloveguruending.png|''The Love Guru'' (2008) Paramountstartrekending.png|''Star Trek'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-12-04-15h08m42s67.png|''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) vlcsnap-2012-09-12-13h35m27s109.png|''Megamind'' (2010) 2010–2011 Paramount Distribution IMAX.png|Open matte Distribution version. Seen on Fullscreen DWA products. Paramount Pictures CinemaScope.png|''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) Screenshot (226).png|''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) Image342.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) Image354.png|''The Devil Inside'' (2012) 2011–present 2011–2013 (100th anniversary logo) Paramount 100th Anniversary Distributed by.jpg|''Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol'' (2011) Image353.png|''A Thousand Words'' (2012) Image355.png|''Flight'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-07-17h30m16s237.png|''SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas!'' (2012) 2013–present vlcsnap-2014-01-27-08h32m38s154.png Paramount Pictures Distributed By 2013.png Image359.png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) Image356.png|''Noah'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-05h46m57s235.png|''Hercules'' (2014) ParamountSpongeOutofWaterClosing.png|''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) Image352.png|''Terminator Genisys'' (2015) Image357.png|''Hot Tub Time Machine 2'' (2015) Image358.png|''Arrival'' (2016) In-credit logos Post-325695-0-86432100-1400752746.jpg|''Romeo and Juliet'' (1968) Screenshot (69).png|''The Godfather'' (1972) paramount 1986-gungho.JPG|''Gung Ho'' (1986) Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Viacom Category:Special logos Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:National Amusements